Glad You Came
by Miyuki-Lixa
Summary: Katsumi Tadao is a ordinary 16 year old high schooler. Little did he know that going to his new school would change an "extraordinary" part of is life! ((This is a ramdom YAOI (boyXboy) story I came up with. SO! No like, no read! Also i didnt know what to categorize this in. So i did something with anime! XDD lolz! ))
1. Chapter 1

There I stood, in front of the gate of my new school, Masaru Private High School. The gate was embored with gold and silver and on both sides of it had the school's valiant symbol. The school is for famous peoples' kids that exceed in sports or talents; like cooking,singing,dancing, etc. My parents aren't famous, but I am smart enough to get into this school and I have a pretty hot talent if I do say so myself.  
"What is your business for coming here?", a vioce had broken my state of aw.  
"I...um... I'm the new student Katsumi Tadao. I'm here for my audition." There was a long silence, my stomach was turning flips. 'What if they turn me down...' I thought. I shook my head. "I shouldn't be thinking like that...", I whispered to myself. I sighed.  
"Why did you sigh?" I jumped. I turn to look at the gate. There was this boy with dull red hair and bright green eyes. He looked my age.  
"No reason in particular. I'm just hoping the school will like me. Hi! I'm Katsumi Tadao. Nice to meet ya!" I have no idea why I introduced myself.  
"Yuu Masaru, Student body President." My eyes widen. Was his dad the director? I bowed.  
"It is a honor to meet you!" I laughed neverously, standing up.  
"Why are you just standing out there?"  
"I'm waiting for the guy that talked through this box to answer me", I said, pointing at the box hanging on the gate. Yuu opened the gate for me, "Your waiting for your audition, aren't you?" 'How did he know?' I thought.  
"Yes, yes I am."  
"Come with me. I will take you there."  
"Really? Thanks man! I owe you one!" I laughed walking through the gate. "No problem", he said, in a bored tone. 'Wonder why he sounds so bored' I thought while I followed him.  
FF  
"This school is HUGE!"I was awed by how big the school was. It took thrity minutes just to get to the front office. I sat outside the large room while Yuu talked to the lady at the front desk. She was a slim woman, a good figure, but her nose was like an inch long than most peoples' and it came to a sharp point. Glasses sat at the bottom of her nose. She handed him a piece of paper. He walked out and looked at me. I smiled neverously.  
"Come on", He stared to walk down the hallway.  
"Kay!" I jumped up and ran after him.  
~LATER~ "Here is the audition room. Good luck." He started walk away. I grabbed his arm.  
"Sorry, but I wanted to say thank you to your face," I let go of his arm and he turned his body to mine, "So, thanks so much, I would probably nevered have found this room with out you." A soft smile crept on his face,  
"Your Welcome. I hope I get to see around school."  
"Same here." With that he turned and walked away. "Made friends with the president on my first day... HECK YAH!" I whisper all except the last part. 'Ohkay, here i go.' I thought opening the big double doors. It took some muscle opening those doors! 'I hope not all the doors are this heavy...' I thought.  
"Who is there?"  
"Uh...K-Katsumi Tadao!"  
"Your business here?"  
"I'm here for my audition!" I boldly stated, having no idea where the voice was coming from.  
"Yes, right on time. Please come in." I walked in and the doors behind closed with a BOOM! "Sorry! I didn't know that was gonna happen!" "It is fine." I walked forward and then I realized there was a stage and one of those desk things that had two men sitting at it.  
"Please sit." "...Ohkay..." I took a seat.  
"Katsumi Tado. 16 years old. Male. Brown hair and eyes," the 1st man said.  
"Yep, thats me!" I laughed.  
"Your the commener that is smart enough, but are you talented enough?" I sighed at the word commener.  
"I will let you be the judge of that."  
"What is your talent?", the second man ask.  
"I sing, would you like to here me sing?" I cocked my head to the side in confidence.  
"Well that is why you are here. Let me introduce myself. I'm the Director of the school, ", said the first man,"This is the schools's drama teacher, Mr. Ryuu."  
"Hello there, Katsumi... So you think you can sing?" Mr. Ryuu sounded very cocky. 'I changelle that cockiness.' I laughed to myself.  
"Yes, I do think I can sing," I said in the same cocky tone.  
"Hmm... Then get up there and show me what you got, boy!" Mr. Ryuu laughed excitiedly. I walked up to the stage and jumped on it.  
"I like your style!"Mr. Ryuu laughed.  
"Thanks. What would you like me to sing?" I asked.  
"It is your choice," said Mr. Masaru.  
"Kay then... I wanna sing... Glad You Come by The Wanted," I said. someone came out and gave me a microphone and they ran off. 'What...the...' I thought. The music started and so did I, " The sun goes stars come out..."  
There began my life changing expirence.


	2. Chapter 2

There I sat awaiting my answer. 'Just breathe and stay calm...I did awesome...' I was sweating bullets. They were talking in whispered tones, I could barely hear what they were saying. I caught a few words like "he was good" and "i like it/him". They finished their discussion and I stalked toward their desk, nervously.  
"So... Mr. Tadao?" asked, as I sat down.  
"Yes Sir..." I was trying containing my nervousness... I think i might have failed a little.  
"Why you so scared?" Mr. Ryuu laughed, "You did amazing!"  
"We liked it. And we like you. You are very talented and good-looking. We would be honored if you accept our offer to attend school here." Mr. Masaru said. My eyes lighten up. "Would I? Thank you so much!" I jumped up and did a little stupid dance. Mr. Ryuu started to laugh. I stopped and blushed, "Sorry about that out burst...I just got very excitied...,"I said VERY embarrassed.  
"That was so fun to watch! I hope you'll come try out for some plays of mine! Singing isn't the only thing you can do!" Mr. Ryuu was probably referring to my little "happy dance". "My son will be waiting for you, outside those door,"he pointed to the doors I let shut behind me VERY loudly," Go with him. He will take you to your room and he will give your schedule."  
"Okay! Thank you so much for this opportunity," I smiled.  
"Your SO cute!" Mr. Ryuu laughed. I walked up to the stairs, thinking 'I really hope he ain't a pedo...' I pushed open the doors.

Yuu was leaning againist a wall. "Yuu?" I broke him from his trance.  
"Oh, Katsumi! How'd it go?" He seemed surpised,"It went faster than most peoples'?"  
"It went great! I made it!"I laughed. He smiled.  
"Thats good. Here's you schedule." He handed me the paper the lady from the front office gave him. I looked at it. 'Did they know I was gonna make it or what?' I shook off the thought.  
"We have gym, 3rd, 4th, 6th, and 7th together," he said. I smiled at him.  
"Awsome! I'll all ready have someone to talk to!" He let out a soft laugh.  
"Okay, time for me to take you to your room. I have all ready got your bags to your room."  
"By yourself?"  
"No, I got some one to take care of them."  
"Oh," I let out a sigh.  
"Whats up with you and sighing?" He stared at me, blankily.  
"Well I all ready owe you so many favours." I laugh nervously. He let out another soft laugh and shook his head side-to-side.  
"Come on," He smiled at me. I smiled back, "Kay!"

~LATER~

"So... you got a family?"I knew it was retared queston, but still... We needed something to talk about. The silence was killing me!  
"Yah, I got my dad. You've all ready met him. My parents are divorced. I don't know where my mom is. And I have an older brother. He is in his first yeat of college. What about you?"  
"My dad-"  
"President?" We turned to see a boy with black hair and glasses. He had bored green eyes.  
"Yes?" Yuu seemed so formal all of a sudden.  
"Is this the new student Katsumi Tadao, 2nd year?" He asked.  
"Yes. Katsumi, This is the Vice President, Sasuke Hisao." I smiled at him and bowed, "Hi! It's nice to meet you!" He stared me down and looked me up and down. I got nervous. I smiled nervously. "We need you for an emergency," Sasuke said.  
"Sorry Katsumi. I have to go. Um..."  
"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine! And I will be able to find somebody that can help me," I assured him. He nodded and with that they walked away.  
"*sigh* dang it..." I wasn't sure what I was gonna do. I don't know this school... 'Oh well,' I thought.

I walked in the oppsite direction. After like 5 minutes of walking, I heard a crash and a scream. I ran to the room. I slammed open the door. I saw a BIG pile of books and I could see a top of a head with dirty blond hair. I walked toward the pile and kicked a book.  
"Who's there?" It was a girl. I jumped back, but then I knelt down and picked the books off of her till I saw her face. She wore glasses and they were crooked. I let out a small laugh and continued to get the books off of her. Soon her arms was free and she helped me get the rest off.  
"Thank you for helping me," She laughed nervously.  
"No problem," I smiled, "So what are you doing in here excatly?"  
"It's my turn to fix the books. It is something my class does. I was trying get all the books down and well..." I laughed. She blushed, causing me to laugh more.  
"W-Why are you l-lauging?" She got defensive. I pick up some of the books and put them on the bookself.  
"No reason in particular. Here lemme help," I looked back at her and smiled.  
"N-no! It is my job, I don't want to bother you," she went to walk forward and she tripped. I spun around and caught her. She blushed. 'She blushes a lot' I laughed to myself. I set her back on her feet and she looked down. "Why are you looking down?" I poked her cheek and she looked up at me.  
"I'm so embarrassed..." She sighed. I took a step back and out stretched my arms.  
"We all get embarrassed sometimes. But then you stand up and laugh it off," I smiled at her and she smiled back, "Now lets stack these books. Afterward, maybe you can show me were my room. I'm new here. So..." I laughed. She laughed with me.  
"Oh yah! What's you name?" I looked at her.  
"Katsumi. What about you?"  
"Saki."

As we finished, Yuu walked in.  
"Katsumi? What are you doing?" I looked over and Yuu was standing in the door way.  
"Oh! Yuu, I'm just helping Saki here with these books."  
"Hello Presidnt Masaru," Saki bowed at him. He nodded at her.  
"Okay, Come with me. I will take you to your room now." He walked over and grabbed my wrist. "U-uh... Bye Saki! See ya around!" And with that Yuu pulled me. I was able to hear her say "It was nice to meet you."

We walked for at most 10 minutes and then I was in front of my new room, I presumed. "Here you are. You do have a roommate." Yuu knocked on the door. I could hear something fall from the other side of the door. A boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes opened the door.  
"Oh hey President!" The boy didn't have a shirt on, but he did have basketball shorts on.  
"Here's your new roommate. See you in class tomorrow Katsumi. Bye," With that Yuu walked away. "Well what are you waiting for?" The boy grabbed my arm and pulled me in.  
"Ack!" I landed on the floor. He smiled down at me.  
"I'm Hikaru Isamu! 2nd year. You?"  
"Katsumi Tadao. 2nd year," I said standing up. He threw himself on his bed. "That is your bed," he said pointing to the only other bed in the room.  
"Oh, I couldn't tell. I thought I would have to sleep in the bath tub." Hikaru laughed. "I like your style."  
"Thanks," I said falling on my bed face first.  
"So... What got you in?" I lifted my head up, "Singing and being just smart enough. What about you?"  
"Basketball" I sat up and looked around the room. To my left was my bags and to my right was Hikaru on his bed. I saw a picture frame on a stand next to his bed. He noticed me looking at it. He picked it up and threw on my bed. I picked it up and there was a very attractive blond girl in the frame.  
"Thats my girlfriend. She is a 3rd year here."  
"Cougar much?" I laughed, tossing the picture back.  
"I wish. She is suppose to be a 2nd year, but she is SUPER smart. It is un-real." I just nodded.  
"I think I might un-pack," I said, getting off my bed and walking over to my bags. I picked up the biggest one a threw it on my bed.  
"What me to help?"  
"No thanks," I smiled.  
"Well then. Tell me something?"  
"What?" I pulled out pants and started refolding and putting them in drawers.  
"How'd you and the president become so close?"  
"Oh! I was standing outside the gate and he walked up and let me in! We showed me around the school just s little bit," I laughed.  
"Really? I've never heard the president doing something like that. Maybe he likes you,"Hikaru was laughing. "Maybe thats a good thing! Maybe people won't be mean to me cause I'm not some famous person's kid," I said. I had finished with my pants. My boxers were in the bag with my pants. I grabbed a few pairs and opened the first drawer and stuffed them in. "I like your taste in boxers!" I whirled around and Hikaru had my favorite pair of blue boxers. He was laughing. I lunged toward him and grabbed them and I was sure I was blushing.  
"L-leave me boxers alone!"  
"Oh come on! I'm just messing with ya!" Then his cell phone started to ring. He walked over to his bed and picked it up. He smiled. "It's my girlfriend. Gimme a sec," with that he flipped open the phone and walked into the bathroom.

He spent like an hour in the bathroom, talking to her. I was able to finish un-packing. I laid down on my bed. I looked over at his alarm clock. 5:43.  
"*sigh* When's dinner..." I rolled over onto my back.  
"At six!" I jumped and Hikaru laughed at me, "We should go ahead and get in line. All the good seats will be taken!" "Okay," I got up,"I'm SO ready for food!" We both laughed. I got up and he opened the door. "Well, well! What a fimilar face! Long time no see!" Hikaru was smiling ear to ear.  
"Who's at the door?" I asked, hoping it was not his girlfriend. He moved and Yuu was standing there.  
"I was gonna see if you two would like to walk with me to dinner," he asked in a bored tone, like usual.  
"I'm up for it! What about you, Katsumi?" Hikaru was still grinning.  
"Okay sure!" Yuu smiled and I found it nice that he was smiling.

We all walked in silence, well actually I followed them... Hikaru walked with his hands in his pocket, checking his phone once-in-a-while. Yuu let his arms dangle next to his body. I loved watching his hair sway back and forth with every step.

"Ack!" My observations were ended when I ran into Yuu. He looked back at me.  
"I'm SO sorry!" I panicked and bowed. "It's fine," he said in that same bored tone. I smiled to myself.  
"Here's the lunch room!" Hikaru getsured to even bigger doors than earlier. "*sigh*," I laughed to myself.  
"What?" I looked up and both Hikaru and Yuu were staring at me.  
"Are ALL the doors this big?" I asked, very tiredly.  
"Nah, Just the doors that lead into big rooms. Like the cafeteria or auditorium," Hikaru explained.  
"Ohaky, Good!" Hikaru and I both laughed; Yuu just smiled. 'Does he ever laugh?' I wondered. Hikaru pulled out his phone and stared blankily at it.  
"Whats wrong with your phone?" I asked, trying to get a peek at it.  
"...Nothing. It's 5:54. We should go in." I could tell he was lying, but I had to brush it off. Hikaru opened the bronze doors. There weren't many people in there. They were all standing in line. "Let's go," Yuu grabbed my wrist and Hikaru followed.

As we stood in line, people poured in as the clock struck six. 'I'm sure glad we got here early!' I laughed to myself. We didn't have to wait long for food at ALL. Which was awesome! I was starving. I didn't get to eat lunch, I was to nervous for a audition.  
Since I didn't know anyone except for four people, I decided I would follow Yuu to where he sat. Where he sat, I saw Sasuke. "...crap..." I mumbled. Yuu sat and looked up at me. I smiled nervously at him.  
"Come, take a seat, Katsumi," There was an empty betweem him and Sasuke. I stalked slowly over to the sit, loud teens' voices coming from every direction. Everyones eyes,who was stting at the table, were locked on me. 'Don't trip...Don't trip' Was all I could think. I sat my tray down and pulled out my seat. Sauke ignored me and took a sip of drink. I took my seat and then this girl with dull blond hair bombarded me with questions.  
"Your the new student right? What do you like to eat, watch, And do? What year are you? When did-"  
"Emi!" Yuu stopped her, "" Leave him alone. This is Katsumi Tadao. He is the new 2nd year." Everyone nodded and continued eating.  
"dafug?..." I muttered to myself. I shook that off and I looked down at my food. I smiled and grabbed my fork and started to eat. The food was AMAZING! "Dis stuff is amzang!" I smiled at Yuu, who let out a small laugh. 'Yesh! I got a small laugh!' "Your funny, Katsumi," the blond hair girled laughed, "Hiya! I'm Aika Hiromi. I'm a thrid year!"  
"Hi, It's nice to meet you," I smiled.

Soon everyone was leaving the table in pairs. About 20 minutes of everyone leaving: Me,Yuu, and Sasuke were left. 'Akward...' I thought. "Yo! Katsumi!" I turned to see Hikaru with his girlfriend. They walked over to the table.  
"Hey Hikaru," I pushed my seat back a little bit.  
"Are you ready to go back to our room?" I glanced over a Yuu and he was staring at the table.  
"Sure," I smiled and I stood up. The seat rubbed againist the floor causing a loud noise.  
"Your so loud," Hikaru laughed. I blushed.  
"Sorry..." I looked down. Hikaru pushed me,  
"Don't worry about it!" We both laughed. We started to walk, but I remember Yuu. I turned and started to wave my hand at him.  
"Bye Yuu. I'll see you in class tomorrow," I called out to him. He smiled and waved back. Before I turned completely around, I saw Sasuke lean over and whisper something to Yuu. 'Wonder what he said...' I just shook the thought off.

We were walking back to the dorm and I realized that Hikaru never told me his girlfriend's name.  
"So... What's you name?" They both truned and looked at me.  
"Hikaru? You didn't tell him," She whinned.  
"Nope...Sorry, I kinda forgot..." Hikaru was laughing nervously, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.  
"I am Emilia Yori. Your Hikaru's new roommate right? It's nice to meet you," She held her small hand out to me. I took and smiled.  
"It is nice to meet you!" She smiled.

Soon we all returned to our room. I walked in first and Emilia after me and Hiakru after her. I sat on my bed and Emilia tackled Hikaru on his bed. They looked lovingly into eachother eyes. I smiled at them, It was sweet. She crashed her lips into his. I blushed and looked away.  
"Sorry Katsumi," Hikaru laughed.  
"N-no! It is totally fine! I just didn't wanna watch and make you guys feel akward..."  
"We come go to Emilia's room if you want," Hikaru suggested.  
"Nah, I will take a bath. I need to relax anyway!" I jumped up and ran into the bathroom to start my water.

I stared at the tub. It had fancy knobs and do-hickies... I twisted a knob and the shower head started and started spraying me.  
"Ack!" I yelled, falling backwards. I felt the water had stop and I saw Hikaru looking down at me. I smiled up at him. He bursted out laughing. "Hahahahahahahahahaha... Are...You..ohaky.." He was barely about to spit that out.  
"Yah... I didn't know what to do," I stood up.  
"Here. Lemme help," He started the water,"How hot?" I felt the water.  
"That is perfect," I walked out and grabbed a new pair of boxer, shorts, and a towel. I sat my clothes ona shelf and hung my towel on a towel rack. I saw some body wash and soap. I poked my head out of the bathroom.  
"Can I use this soap in here?"  
"Yah!" With that I shut the door and and started to strip. I slowly seeped my right foot into the water.  
"Ahh~" I laid down into the tub.

Soon the water was high enough and I was able to turn it off without too much trouble. I laid my head againist this inflatable pillow thing and I relax all my muscles.  
"It's not so bad here," I mumbled, "Dad, I hope you are talking care of Mom and Kyoka... Unlike I did..." I let the guilt fade away into the bath.

~ "Catch me, Big brother!" She was running to far ahead.  
"Get back here Kyoka! Its too dangerous! Lets go make some cookies!" I called and jogged after her. By the time I finished yelling, she was across the street. "Okay Big Brother!" The small five year old that resembles her older brother looked both before she took off. Then outta no where, there was a loud car horn. She looked to her right and CRASH! A black Nissan truck had hit her.  
"KYOKA!" I took off running. The driver had jumped out the car and had thier cell phone out, calling 911. There force of the hit had knocked her at least 100 feet. I ran over to her. Blood was every where. Scraps covered her face and arms. Her ligth blue dress was ruined and cut up.  
"Kyoka! Say something!" I had pulled her onto my lap. I sat right in the middle of the street. Blood was staining my clothes and hands.  
"I love you and Mommy..." She said, putting her hand to my face. Tears weld up in my eyes, to the point they spilled from my eyes.  
"Don't cry... Daddy will protect us..." With that she passed out.  
"KYOKA! NO! KYOKA!" I yelled out loud. ~

"Katsumi! Are you ohkay?" Hikaru was hitting the door.  
"Y-yah! I-I'm fine!" I had dozed off.  
"I'm going to take Emilia back to her room," He called from the other side.  
"Okay," With that I started to wash my hair and body as fast as possible. My dream had shook me up. I haven't thought about Kyoka in a while. I dried my body and got dressed. I walked out and had the towel on my head, drying my hair.  
"Hope he doesn't take too long..." I mumble pulling the towel off my head. A small envelope laid on my bed. I walked over and sat at the foot of my bed. I grabbed and opened it. I pulled out a light blue piece of paper. It read:  
"I will take you to your first period tomorrow. Just wait on me. Sincerly, Yuu~" I smiled. "He is so good to me..." I let out a small laugh.  
"Who is?" I jumped. Hikaru walked in, shut the door, and stripped his shirt.  
"No one..." I smiled to myself as he fell on his bed.  
"Well ima gonna crash. You know where to go in the morning?"  
"Not excatly, but Yuu is gonna help me." I stuffed the letter under my pillow and crawled under the blanket.  
"Man... Your lucky," Hikaru laid in his back.  
"Why?"

"Cause! The School president is cool with you! Everyone wants the president to like them!"  
"Hm... Well I'm tired. Good Night, Hikaru." I turned over.  
"Night Katsumi."  
With that I slept the most peacefulest I have since the accident.


	3. Chapter 3

"Katsumi! Dude! Wake up!" My eyes shot open and Hikaru's blank face met mine.

"S-sorry! I'm up, I'm up..." I threw the blanket off as I rubbed my eyes.

"It's almost seven! You don't have long to get ready," Hikaru had ran over to bathroom.

"Why are you so spazzy?" I sat on my bed and let my legs dangle off the side.

"My girlfriend is gonna kill me! I'm suppose to meet her in ten minutes!" His head had popped out to stare at me.

"What?"

"Are you gonna get ready or do you want me to dress you?!" I just rolled my eyes as he slammed the bathroom door once again. As I stood up from my bed, I had realized that I didn't have a uniform.

"How, of ALL things, could I forget my uniform?!" I facepalmed.

"What was that," Hikaru called from the bathroom.

"Nothing!" I called back. I walked over to my dresser and got a clean pair boxers and shorts. I glanced over my shoulder to sneak a look at the bathroom.

'Hope he stays in the bathroom...' I thought as I quickly striped to pull on my clean clothes. Hikaru burst through the door as I button my pants. I looked over at him and smiled at him.

"Are you wearing that on your first day," He snicker, looking me up and down.

"Well I don't have a uniform," I shrugged and sat on my bed.

"Bet Yuu is gonna bring you one!"

"Hopefully..."

"Maybe he could dress you instead of me," I shot a look at Hikaru, embarrassed.

"Aw!~ Your so cute when you blush," Hikaru burst out in laughter.

"S-shuddup!" With that there was a knock on the door. Both me and Hikaru stared at the door.

"Who is it?" Hikaru smirked cause we both knew who it was.

"It's me," he said that familiar bored tone, "Can I come in?"

"Why of course Yuu!~" Hikaru pranced his way over to the door and opened to reveal Yuu. As we predicted he had a uniform in his hands. Yuu walked in and came over to me.

"Sorry I didn't give you this yestur-"

"Aw shiz! I gotta go!" With that Hikaru slammed the door behind him. Yuu stared back down at me. I smiled and stood up.

"Thanks so much!~ I'm so glad you brought this to me," I laughed.

"It's no problem. We should hurry thought, breakfast is about to open," He seem bothered by something.

"M'kay," I started to walk to bathroom, but before I reached the door, I looked over my shoulder," Are you ohkay, Yuu? You seem upset."

"I'm fine," he looked down. I frowned, but grabbed the knob of the door.

"Are you sure?" I turned the knob till I heard the *click*.

"...Yah..." I frowned even more, but walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I pulled of my shorts and pulled my uniform pants on.

"Fitting," I smiled, "Wonder how they knew my size..." With that I pulled my arms through the shirt and started to button it up. I hung the jacket over my arm and walked out the bathroom. Yuu was sitting on my bed, staring at the ceiling. His eye glanced over at me and I smiled.

"How does the uniform feel?" He stood up from the bed, his right hand in his pocket.

"Good. Am I suppose to tuck my shirt in?"

"You don't have to."

"M'kay!~ Thanks for the help," I smiled as I pulled on my jacket and button the two buttons at the bottom.

"Ready?" Yuu started for the door. I ran to my night stand and grabbed my bag that was leaning against it.

"Yep!" I walked over to the door and he opened it. He gestured for me to walk out first. I smiled at him and walked out. He trailed right behind me and I heard the door close with the familiar *click*.

We walked in silence, which once again was killing me! I needed to think of something to think about. I'm usually good at this, but with him... It was... different.

"Yesterday, We were interrupted. You were about to tell me about your family," Yuu broke my spazzy trance.

"Oh yeah, that... Well..." I looked down, thinking about my family. Yuu put a hand on my shoulder. I glanced up at him.

"What is it?"

"Well my dad died of cancer about six years ago," I started. He seemed surprised by my comment.

"What about your mom?"

"She got terribly sick after he passed. And four years after, she died," I trailed off.

"I'm scared to ask if you have any siblings..."

"I had a sister," I felt a tear form in my eye, "A month before my mom passed, she was hit by a truck." The tear fell from my eye. I squeezed my eyes closed. I felt Yuu wipe the tear from my face. I looked up at him. His right hand grazed my cheek softly. A smile crept on my face.

"Please... Don't cry. I'm sorry I ask," I could tell he felt really bad.

"Oh! Don't worry about it. I wanted to tell you," I smiled sweetly at him, " I mean we're probably going to hang out a lot. Well I hope we are, and we should at least know the basis about each other."

"I hope so, too." For the first time he smiled at me. A real smile, not his small smile nor a fake one. A real smile... That I caused... I couldn't help but feel happy.

"Well here we are," Yuu gestured toward the cafeteria. It was 7:05. He walked in the doors and held it open with one hand.

"Aren't those doors heavy?" I stared in amazement at how easy he was able to keep the door open.

"After awhile, you don't notice it. You coming?" I could tell he was getting tired at holding it open.

"Yeah! Sorry," I walked in, rubbing the back of my head. He walked in behind me, laughing softly.

"Yo! Katusmi! Yuu! Sit over here!" I didn't have to look to know that the loud, excited voice belonged to none other than Aika.

"Man, She's loud," I laughed nervously.

"I know. Sometimes it gets annoying, but other times, She keeps everyone motivated."

"At least She is able to keep everyone's spirits up," I smiled, "I'm sure you guys have long nights of…well, whatever the Student Council does…" Yuu smiled at me and gestured for me to follow him. As I did, I actually took in what the lunchroom looked like. It was quite large, like the rest of the school. The ceiling had a mural of what looked like Greek Gods and Goddesses. A giant chandler, decorated with golden bars; shiny crystals; and small, sparkly lights, hung in the middle of the mural. The room was a square shape, with four walls. Each wall had a different scene of important and well-known Greek mythology. The floor was a light tan colored tiling. There were two door-ways. One led to the rest of the school, and the other led to the outside eating area. Both door-ways were double doors. They were crystal with neat designs and see through. The doors were bordered with dark brown wood.

I followed Yuu to the severing lines. There were two on either side of the room and they met in the middle. Today's breakfast was fancy looking bacon, gravy and biscuits, eggs, and other fancy food. I stared in awe at the wonderful looking food. Yuu snickered and my attention shot to him. I blushed with embarrassment. He stared at me, a blush forming on his face. I think, for the first time, I loved silence.

Someone cleared their throat. Mine and his attention shot to the woman holding two trays of the bacon and gravy with biscuits. We both reached for our trays.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" I tried smiling. The woman just rolled her eyes. Yuu grabbed at my wrist and I looked at him.

"Come on," he turned and started walking. I sighed and followed.

Soon we had our breakfast and Aika was yelling, trying to get mine and Yuu's attention which she had…

"Come eat over here!" She was flailing her arms.

"Should we?" I asked, with a laugh.

"You don't have to, but I do. The council likes to stay to ourselves. Well… Except Aika…"

"Well I don't see Hikaru, so your stuck with me!~" I laughed with a soft smile.

"I'm okay with that." It really made me happy to hear him say that. I followed Yuu to the table, with stares from other students. Made me feel kinda uncomfortable. When we got to the table, Sasuke was looking me up and down. I just smiled at him.

"How how has your first day been so far?" Aika was overly excited.

"Good. Thanks for asking," I smiled. Yuu sat down and motioned for me to sit next to him. I did. And we all ate the most fantastic food I'd ever eaten,

After breakfast, Yuu took me to my first class. We walked in silence once again which I hated.

"Well… Here you are," Yuu seemed upset he was leaving me.

"Thanks so much for being-"

"Looks we have first period together, Katsumi." I jumped and saw Sasuke standing in the doorway.

"That awesome!" I smiled. Yuu looked very displeased.

"Be nice Sasuke. And I mean it," Yuu walked away from us.

"Come in Katsumi," Motioned for me to follow which I did. We I entered the class room, everyone's eyes were on me. I gulped.

"Um… Sasuke," I tried to get his attention, but he ignored me.

"Everyone," the room fell dead silent, "This is Katsumi Tadao."

"Uh… Hi everyone. It's nice to meet you all." I smiled nicely or at least tried to. Sasuke walked away form me and sat at his desk, leaving me at the front of the room.

"Katsumi, was it?" A blonde said. I nodded.

"What a cool name! Come over here and sit with us!" I girl motioned at me.

"Okay!~" I walked over and everyone started asking me questions and laughing at my funny answers. I laughed along. Sasuke ignored everybody.

Soon the teacher walked in and everyone took there seats.

"What's your name son?" The elder man, that I guess is the teacher, asked me.

"Katsumi Tadao."

"Ohkay Mr. Tadao. I'm Mr. Hideyo. Now lets begin today's lesson," Mr. Hideyo turned and started class.

'Think I'm gonna like it here,' I thought with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

His light brown hair bounced as he laughed at his newly made friend's joke. Daichi's laughter was was followed by Zak's. Katsumi was relieved to have made them as friends so easily. The three teen boys walked out of their first period together, along with many other teens pushing to get past. The hallways there were like highways, but less road rage.

"So Kats, Its all right if I call you that," Diachi asked, without letting Katsumi answer, "Whats goin' on between you the Prez?"

"Uh... Just the normal friendship, I guess," His big, brown eyes blinked in confusion.

"Yeah right! 'Normal friendship'? As If," scoffed Zak. Katsumi, being as naive as he was, wasn't sure what kind of answer they were wanting. Yuu and him were just friends, right? What else would they be?

"Be nice, Zak," instructed the elder boy. Zak rolled his eyes at him.

"Were just friends. I just met him, so there isn't much friendship between us," explained Katsumi.

"Uh-huh,"laughed Zak. Daichi laughed slightly, but he hated that Zak was different when he gets around people. Daichi wanted Zak to be himself...

"It's true, I don't even think you could even call us 'friends'. I mean he is the President, but I see him as just another student." By this time the boys had wondered to a staricase. There wasn't another students around, which made Daichi happy. Daichi crept up behind Zak and snaked his hands around his waist and pulled his body into his embrace. A blush crept on to Zak's face.

"Wha... What are you doing?!" Zak tried to brake free, but Daichi was too strong. Katsumi stared as the two "hugged".

"Be queit. There's no one around except Katsumi and I'm sure we can trust him," Daichi kissed his boyfriend's neck.

"N-no! Stop it," Zak jerked. Katsumi smiled. He felt happy thay Daichi trusted him.

"I won't say anything, if you don't want me to. I don't judge," Zak seemed surprised by Katsumi statement.

"Zak is scared to admit we are together. We keep it a secret and act like best friends," Daichi explained.

"Shut up, Daichi!" Zak was embarrassed and tugged at Daichi's arms.

"There nothing wrong with you two being together. Its how you are and no one can change that. You should accept yourself and others will too. I'm sure ya'll aren't the only two," smiled Katsumi.

The three teens were unaware of the boy had watch and heard their entire conversation. Yuu was walking down the stairs and stopped once he had saw the scene infront of him. Yuu smiled at Katsumi's statement. He was happy that Katsumi felt that way.

"D-do you really think that way?" Zak loosened up.

"Of course I do," Katsumi flashed a soft smile at the two.

"Then... Are you... you know... I mean... What are you?" Katsumi was totally confused by Zak's quetsion. What did he mean 'What are you?' A boy... A human... Yuu,himself, wanted to know. But before Katsumi could answer, he was interputed.

"Zak, thats personal," Daichi laughed, pulling his boyfriend into a real hug. Yuu frowned and walk the rest of the way down the stairs.

By the time Yuu reached the bottom, Daichi had released Zak. The boys gawked at Yuu as if he naked. They were surprised to see him, well Daichi and Zak was. Katsumi was happy. He ran up to him and smiled.

"Hi Katsumi," Yuu causally said.

"Hiya Yuu! How was first period?" Katsumi seem much more friendilier than Daichi and Zak. The warning bell rang.

"We're gonna go. We need to hurry, our next period teach is strict,"laughed Diachi, taking Zak's arm and running in the oppsite direction.

"It was fine. Yours?" Yuu didn't seem all that interested.

"Awesome! I made them two as new friends. They are really cool dudes!" Katsumi said the last part like a young child, trying too hard to seem cool.

"Thats good, your making friends and all. Lets go to second before we're late," Yuu used his thumb to point behind him.

"Kay, Lets go! You lead the way!" Katsumi laughed and followed Yuu.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by. Katsumi had at least one person he knew in his class, being from Yuu to Hikaru or Daichi and Zak. Yuu walked Katsumi to his room. Yuu couldn't get the question that Zak asked Katsumi earlier that day, "What are you?" Yuu wanted to know. But he was to afraid to ask. So he asked a different question, a less obivious one.

"Do you really, truly think its okay for your two friends to be together?" Katsumi was threw off by Yuu's question.

"Yah, I mean they're gay. Who is it going to hurt? It's their choice and not anyone else's. So yeah, I think it is okay. It not gonna hurt me or you or anyone else," Katsumi explained.

"Hm...I see," that was all Yuu could say. He wanted to ask "Have you ever considered being like that?" But he couldn't bring himself to do that. Maybe if him and Katsumi were closer the maybe, only maybe, he would be braver to ask.

Yuu was deep in thought the rest of the walk to Katsumi's room. He hadn't noticed that they were almost there.

"So, um, anyways. Thanks for walking with me. I don't see how you remember all these hallways. For a matter of fact, I don't see how anyone could," laughed Katsumi.

"Well, I've lived here almost my entire life. So walking these halls so much, i don't know, I just can remeber it, I guess," Yuu explained. By the time he finished, they were at Katsumi's door. Katsumi smiled and opened his door.

"Um... Katsumi-" As soon as Yuu finished saying Katsumi's name, he was pulled in by Hikaru. He slammed the door, unknowing that Yuu was there, in Yuu's now dumbfounded face.

"Hika-"

"DUDE! I'm in trouble! I need help," Hikaru looked painicked.

"What happened?" Katsumi sat his bag on his bed and turned to Hikaru.

"I forgot mine and my gf's anniversary! I need your help! I dunno what to do!"

"Why don't you have a romantic dinner in here tonight? I will hang out with Yuu till you two are done," Katsumi explained.

"That's a great idea! I know the perfect person to help me with the decorations," Hikaru hit his fist in his hand as if just discovered something, "Will you go tell her to meet me here at 7 o' clock? She's at swimming practice!" Hikaru pushed Katsumi out of thier room and shut the door.

"But...," Katsumi let his head rest on the door with a thud, "I don't know where the pools are."

* * *

All right guys. I"m so UBER sorry I took so freaken long withthis chapter. Durning the summer I had a MAJOR writers block... BUT you should know that I had this chapter ALMOST finish then my freaken hard-drive crashed and delete what I had written. I was pissed and I couldn't completely remember world for word the happened. So! I will try to get these out faster, notice the "TRY"!~ Love you all! And Reveiw? Pwease?

~ Miyuki-Chan(Or Kitten!~ If Chloe ish okay wif it!~ XDD)


End file.
